Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{2}{5}+14\dfrac{4}{15} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {14} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {14} + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=25 + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {\dfrac{4}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 25+\dfrac{6}{15}+\dfrac{4}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 25+\dfrac{10}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 25\dfrac{10}{15}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 25\dfrac{2}{3}$